Stop & Replay
by briannap0122
Summary: Meet Sierra Winters and Leon Ryder. They are the 2 of the newest students here to Ouran. They some how pull of the 'haruhi' and are the new "slaves" to the Host Club, after breaking an 1939 violin. Follow the journey of the 2 girls throughout Ouran with a little romance in the mix. Pairing not chosen yet..


**Hiya! Here's another of my friend Nina's story! An OHSHC fanfic..**

**Me: Now Tamaki can you do the disclaimer?**

**Tamaki: Yes, my princess, anything for the beautiful editor.**

**Me: Now, what did I say when you use your cheap lines on me.**

**Tamaki: To not to do them.**

**Me: AND what did you just do?**

**Tamaki: I just used them.**

**Me: AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YO—**

**Nina: BITCH, CALM YOUR HORMONES! TAMAKI JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tamaki: Please note that Nina-chan and Bri-chan don't own us, my darlings~ **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"Hosts, we have new exchange students. They are females if I am correct. They will be stopping by since they a supposedly musicians" Kyoya announced.

"That means new toys!" The twins say mischievously.

"No, it means new customers, so expect you treat them properly." He said glaring at the two.

Suddenly two girls walked in. One was wearing a green and grey stripped t-shirt and had multiple black chains around her wrist with headphones around her neck while wearing ripped white jeans and studded combat boots and had brown, red and black hair with light brown skin and hazel eyes. The other girl had red hair with black highlights and green eyes while wearing a angel wing necklace and a blue "You Mad Bro'" T-shirt with black shorts and a chain hanging by her waist with a guitar case slung across her shoulder.

"Welcome." The host club chimed as the little rose pedals flew in the wind.

They went unnoticed as the girl with the guitar case started coughing violently. "C-can't b-breath!" she chocked out. Her friend slapped her on the back and yelled, "DON'T DIE ON ME!" She hit her chocking friend against the back once again and the chocking girl took a deep breath.

"Fuck you rose pedal." She mumbled

"Seriously, Sierra. A rose pedal?" Her friend said through her laughter.

"Shut the fuck up, Leon!" shouted the girl with the guitar.

The host clubs watched in awkward silence as the two girls bicker for a few minutes before they finally notice the boys standing there.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked.

"Why we are the Ouran High School Host Club, princess. And who might you be?" Tamaki said stoking her face.

"Sierra Winter, the girl whose about to whoop your ass for touching her." Said the girl with the guitar.

"Please excuse him, he's an idiot." Haruhi said.  
"MOMMY! Our daughter called me an idiot…." Tamaki said in his corner, tending to his mushrooms.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and you?"  
"Leon Ryder, nice to meet you." Said the girl with the headphones.

"Kyoya Ootori" said the Shadow King.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, "said one twin, "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin" said the other.  
"And I'm Honey! And that's Mori! And this is Usa-chan!" Honey said happily while holding the pink stuffed bunny up in the air.

"Hey Sierra?" Leon asked.

"Yeah sis?" she answered.  
"Why are we surrounded by guys- and dear lord, one of them has cake."

"Do you want to eat some with me?" Honey asked with his usual flowers floating around his face.  
"YES WE DO!" they shouted happily.

The three sat down and ate cake happily. "Hey, do you have any candy or something?" Leon asked. Honey lead her to his sweets had her jaw dropped, literally. "Look at this shit Sierra, just look at it. WE MUST PRAISE THIS SHIT! PRAISE IT!" Leon yelled and they continued to eat happily until Sierra saw a 1989 violin.

"Leon, play Spanish Dances' with me." Sierra said.

"No, I don't know the violin part." Leon said  
"That's why I have my guitar." Sierra said making her friend play.

They room was silent as they begun to play. The two's music filled the empty space with beautiful music. It was dark and mysterious and pleasant all at once. While violinist was playing she didn't notice the twins get closer to her and…..oh, too late. She dropped the expensive violin and watched it break into pieces.  
"Nice one, Sierra." Leon said.

"It's not my fault!" She countered

"You are going to have to pay for that, you know." Kyoya said

"Yeah, how much is it?" Leon asked.

"I didn't say you were paying with money." He said

"Then what the fuck do you want? Magic Fairy Dust?" Leon asked sarcastically

"You'll have to work that off." Said the shadow king with a smirk.  
"NO! There is an evil She-devil named Reese who will kill us if we have to do that!" Sierra Shouted.  
"That's not my problem." He said.  
"We're so fucked….." They sulked

Suddenly three girls walked in. The shortest girl had dirty blond hair with warm brown eyes and was wearing an oversized white shirt that had a black flower on it with green jeans. The other one with the grey eyes black hair with green streaks had a red shirt on with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans and brown boots. The last one with the red/orange hair had blue eyes and was wearing the boys uniform except she had a skirt on looked like she was ready to rip the girls apart.  
"Ryder! What the hell did you do!?" She yelled.

"H-hey Reese. And I didn't do anything! Well..…for once…." Leon said.  
"WINTER?!" Reese growled.

"I dropped a violin, but it wasn't my fault! It was theirs!" She said pointing at the twins.

"No it wasn't, you just weren't paying attention." They said.

"And how do you know this happened already?" Sierra asked

"My sources, so who do we owe money to?" the girl asked  
"I believe that would be us." Kyoya said.  
"My name is Reese Blackwood." She said before telling the other girls to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Emma Wilder, nice to meet you." The girl with the black and green hair said flashing a smile.

"Oh! Oh! And I'm Elizabeth Knight, but you can call me Liz or Lizzy or Beth! Wait, no, not Beth. I don't like that one." The little happy blond said.

The host club introduced themselves before Kyoya explained how they were to repay the money they owed. He told them that they were to host and perform shows for their guest. He added that if all of them worked together then they could repay their debt faster.

"How will we do that?" Liz asked

"You are musicians, correct?" asked the Shadow King

"Oh yeah! Now we have a place to practice, too!" Liz said happily

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked

"Well, we're in a band called Stop & Replay. We usually have practice at a studio but…." Em trailed off.

"But what?" asked the twins.

"It was burnt down in a fire! That's why we're late." Liz summed up.

"We didn't have a place to practice until now." Reese said with a smirk.

"So can you please play us something?" Honey asked sweetly

"Sorry, but we can't. We don't have our instruments." Em said.  
"This is a music room you know?" Leon asked.

It took the girls 0.5 seconds to find an instrument. Em got a full drum set while Reese and Liz grabbed a guitar. Once they were ready they decided on a song.

"Let's play 'Shine Days' by GDM. I love that one." Leon said

"No, I don't wanna play that one!" Sierra whined

"To bad bitch, I'm the one singing." Leon said before the song started.

**And we're done with Chapter 1! I hope you guys like and remember this story is Nina's. Not mine, I just edit because… That's just how it is!**

**~Bri & Nina**


End file.
